Yakimochi
by ethereal collision
Summary: "I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes! I can sense you from a mile!" Yeah right, and you knew Mugi kissed you… …wait, why am I even thinking about that!


Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! or its characters. So let's all wtfzomgsfddsbsndnzdfxxlfasaa!

Note: The words in _italic_ are thoughts. :3

Yakimochi means 'jealous' in Japanese…at least, that's what my self-study taught me. XD

* * *

**Yakimochi**

It was that time of the year again. She had to think of new club activities to keep the club going, submit some papers to the council, come up with new lyrics for the band to perform…well, that was Mio's job but…she really can't rely on her childhood friend to do all the job…what, with such the sketchy words—the band name is another issue altogether. What's more, tests were coming, and it doesn't help that she recently got a part time job to cover the grooming of her drum set. God help her, but she didn't have a decent idea or time to have it done on her own.

Ritsu didn't know why, but for the first time, going to the clubroom suddenly felt so tiring…

"Osu!" She greeted to the empty clubroom, it seemed like she went there a bit early. "…guess not."

It was a first, after all her time ever since forming the Light Music club that she entered the room without being taken away by the carefree and laid-back atmosphere. She walked across the wooden floor, settling herself comfortably in one of couches the room provided. If it wasn't tea table she decided to slouch on, it was this soft and comfortable spot. She laughed silently to herself, without the lighthearted cheer, her eyes felt heavier as the second passed…

"I guess I'll just have to…wait…for the othersss…"

A few minutes later, the door opened with an apologetic greeting.

"I'm sorry I'm la—oh."

As a smile crept to her ever serene face, she decided that her movements should be less hasty, especially now that she knew that only one of them made the clubroom as of the moment, sleeping without a care in the world. Tsumugi giggled softly as she carefully placed her bag down in a corner, making sure she didn't cause any noise to wake her robust classmate from her unperturbed slumber.

She silently and diligently started readying the necessary goods for tea and confectionary for the other members to indulge in when they get there. It was like a clockwork routine, what she does. Serving her friends tea as they go all dreamy and appreciate how the tea tasted and go for seconds with their cake—even Azusa-chan wasn't an exception.

Those simple joys gave her a feeling of satisfaction. As a result, doing these things became a habit of hers. This is of course for the purpose of making them all fired up for practice and other things.

…like showing how close they can be to each other.

Tsumugi didn't know when it started, but every time two girls portray a certain air of closeness to one another, her heart beats like she was being chased down by a rampaging bear, butterflies would start fluttering in her stomach and the only thing she could do is smile sheepishly and stare at them with a look of admiration. It looked sweet, pure and innocent that even she was rendered into a mindless stupor. Having the honor to be a witness to these terrific exchanges made her blush and be in constant awe. The club provided this kind of foreign feeling to her, with all their crazy, yet wonderful interactions among themselves.

"Another serving of ramen pleaassee…" A clumsy voice that evidently came from the sleeping brunette surfaced throughout the big and spacey clubroom. The self-proclaimed 'president' seemed to be having quite a dream to be sleep-talking like that.

The blonde giggled again as she set the tea cups on the table. A fun memory appeared to jog through her memory as she went over to where the club president was. She appeared defenseless and relaxed sprawled carelessly on the futon like that. If the others were here, something interesting would definitely take place, Tsumugi thought. Come to think of it, Ricchan had always been the perpetrator of most of 'those' things to transpire within the club, Sawako-sensei being second. The best thing about it was the way she makes it seem like a natural occurrence, it was absolutely admirable.

The sleeping girl shifted a little, a bit of drool dangled in the corner of her mouth. "More pleaseee…mmngh…"

"My, aren't we a sleep talker…" She murmured more to herself than to anything else.

Rummaging through her pockets, Tsumugi pulled out a white-laced handkerchief. She bent down near Ritsu, with the intention of wiping the slobber off her.

Once she did, she found herself staring the other girl's sleeping form. It was the first time she had a close look at her face like that, and it was rewarding to see such a breathtaking feature grace her probing eyes—the girl was definitely pretty. She cautiously poked her cheek to get some reaction, but the brown haired girl seemed to be sleeping soundly to feel anything at the moment.

A few good seconds passed when the fair-haired ojou-sama unconsciously started leaning towards the sleeping face of her friend, her lips puckering up in a form like she was about to kiss. Leisurely nearing its destination, her eyes slowly closed. As the girl's soft cheek finally met with her slightly parted lips, all rational thoughts left her gradually to sum up the feeling of the moment…

Was this the one she was always fascinated about? Girls becoming this intimate? She never thought she'd be in such a situation until now. Her unexpected action lingered a bit longer than she originally thought, and the idea of moving further briefly crossed her bizarrely clouded thoughts.

Just then, the club door suddenly swung open to reveal a rushing Mio. "Sorry I'm late! I had…something to…"

As if it was automatic, Tsumugi had her head pulled back, her face red in embarrassment.

"Wh-why Mio-chan! He-hello there…" She greeted lamely.

"Wro—wrong room…" The ebony haired lass whispered as she carefully attempted to close the door, shock written all over her face.

"N-no, wait! Mio-chan!"

The earlier events provided as a challenge to Tsumugi as she had to device a little convincing plan to have Mio calm down and come back to the clubroom. Being successful, she sighed heavily and started charging up some energy to be able to supply help in organizing the tea and sweets. Her black haired club mate mutely seated herself in one of the chairs, looking strangely anxious, to her eyes anyway. None of them said another word, the silence served as the medium of unspoken discomfiture between them.

Whether it was coincidental or not, the timing couldn't have been better as the remaining members of the club started coming in, immediately asking for tea…Yui in particular.

"Mugi-chan, what's for today?" She enthusiastically asked. The mood of the place started to brighten a little as she spoke.

A sweat drop appeared on the girl beside her. "Shouldn't you be thinking of practice instead, sempai?"

"Aw c'mon, Azu-nyan, you know you want to eat Mugi-chan's cake too…" She faced her kouhai in a lazy yet cute fashion.

"I…I guess having a taste or two wouldn't hurt…" Azusa shyly declared.

"That's my Azu-nyan! You're so cute~!" Yui cooed as she threw her arms on the shorter girl.

"G-get off, sempai!" The twin-tailed first year complained, her face flushed in a pink hue as she wiggled herself out of the older girl's grasp.

Leave it to the airheaded guitarist to make an awkward place earn back its luster. Their antics never failed Tsumugi as she went off in a dreamy daze as she gazed at the girls before her, effectively negating the depressing aura that was there in the past. Mio sighed quietly as she sipped her tea. She looked off in a distance to see Ritsu still unfazed with all the noise as she slept in peace. She seemed to be doing that a lot recently, not that she mind…but what was she up to these past few days? The exams were coming, and she hasn't heard anything from her. Normally, she would do anything to have her help in studying for it.

_Oh right, she has Mugi to do it for her…_

A minute later, Sawako-sensei entered the clubroom and asked for tea and some cake. It looks like her day wouldn't be complete without having her after school tea time with the club.

…maybe that was where the band name originated from, her selfish calling for tea and sweet desserts that the club—or rather, Mugi specializes in. But keeping up a masked face to everyone at school must be tiring; this was the only place their advisor can relax, with her secret self out and all. And it's not like it was a bad thing, unwinding once in a while. It _was _after all healthy. For her anyway.

"But too much of it…I wonder if we'll ever reach Budokan at this rate…" Mio whispered to herself.

"**Hnn**? What was that you're saying, Mio-_**chuan**_?" A voice crept near her ear.

"R-r-r-r-Ritsu! You were awake already?"

The caramel haired girl crossed her arms seriously. "I wasn't sleeping, I was resting my eyes! I can sense you from a mile!"

_Yeah right, and you knew Mugi kissed you…_

…_wait, why am I even thinking about that?_

"…right. Well, now that you are up, why don't we practice already?" She managed to regain her cool composure.

"Wha-! But I haven't tasted Mugi's cake yet!"

For some reason, she felt herself cringing. "It's your fault for sleeping!"

"I told you, I was resting my eyes!"

"Fine, whatever, let's practice already!" Mio had to literally drag her teary-eyed childhood friend away from the table. "That goes for everyone."

Azusa's eyes sparkled as she obediently put on her guitar straight away. Yui on the other hand stood up languidly, her face a bit disgruntled as she picked up her guitar. While Tsumugi just attentively, almost guardedly got to her place behind the keyboard. Her face ambiguously depicting a look of uneasiness and guilt as she touched the ivory keys delicately.

"**Curry After Rice**, three, two, one!"

…

"That's it for today, good job!"

"Ahhh that felt good!" Yui commented stretching her arms high up in the air.

"Yeah…and we actually played it well…" Azusa smilingly agreed as she wiped a bit of her sweat. "Ritsu-sempai's playing didn't feel as rushed as it usually is, so it sounded perfect."

A broken cymbal-like noise can be heard behind them. "We had to have at least five takes before we actually got it…" Ritsu grumbled, her face looking strained.

"That was your fault! If you didn't play like someone was chasing you…" Mio interjected.

"Muu…you didn't let me take some cake, you know!"

The dark-haired girl sighed exasperatedly, how is it that all she thought about was cake this whole time? Sawako-sensei was nowhere to be found either. "Look here…" She started darkly.

"Anou…I saved up some cake…" Tsumugi tried to say, holding up a box.

After hearing that, the unusually cheerless drummer lit up and went over to her. "Re-really? You're a life saver, Mugi! Marry me!"

"E-eh? Um…" Although that made her heart jump a beat, she looked over at someone.

"I'm going on ahead. The last one, lock up." Mio announced, her bangs covered her eyes as she grabbed her bag and left the room.

"Eto, I need to go as well. I'll leave the rest up to you." The blonde haired lass said as she handed the box of cake over to Ritsu. She bowed in greeting before leaving for the door.

Once outside, she knew she had some clearing up to do.

.../../../...

"Mio-chan! Please wait!" Tsumugi called out, catching up the long haired lady, whose bass guitar hung on her back as she walked.

"Oh, Mugi…" The girl slowly faced her, not looking too thrilled to see her.

"Listen, about Ricchan…"

"O-oh…that? Ahahahahaha…w-what about it?"

"I feel like I have to explain myself…"

"Wh-what are you talking about, Mugi? I-it's not like I care about—

"Y-you don't have to worry! I-I don't like Ricchan that way! Th-that was a blur-of-the-moment kind of thing! Nothing serious! Really!"

"…is…is that so…?" She asked, her face softening unknowingly. "I-I mean! Why are you telling me this? I told you, it's not like I care about what she does! …yeah!"

"L-like I said…I feel like I have to explain myself…" Tsumugi almost whispered in her shame. "…also…y-you seem angry…"

Mio didn't know why, but she felt like hiding that very instant. "I…I'm not angry! W-why would I be?"

Something in the girl's reaction made her undeniably cute _and_obvious. It's not that bad, really. That was what Tsumugi thought when she chose her next words.

"…is it because you like her?"

"Wh-wha…?"

A sound of what seemed like someone's footsteps entered the two girls' unsuspecting ears.

"Miiiooo! Wait up!"

"Well then, I guess I better head on home, Mio-chan. See you tomorrow." An announcement that made Mio stiffen in tension.

_No, wait! Mugi!_

Was what she wanted to say, but her voice suddenly failed her. Her left hand was desperately stretched as if she was reaching to the impossible. Feeling her shoulders drop, she helplessly watched her friend's wavy golden locks bounce while she walked—further away. And now she was left with a predicament she can't even come close to understanding.

"Why'd you run off like that? …was that Mugi?" A voice that can only belong to Ritsu surprised her.

"I-I didn't run off!" Was all she could muster up in reply.

"You sure looked like you were in a hurry though…anyway, let's go!"

"…where?"

"Home, of course! Where else?"

"Oh…right."

If she was going to say something after that, Ritsu didn't bother. She knew Mio for a long time that it would be weird not to notice something was troubling her. Even then, she started bringing up various topics for them to converse in, not pushing anything she had in mind to question her. Every time, the blue eyed girl would avert her gaze somewhere random, completely avoiding to meet her eyes. Her skin color was oddly redder than it usually is, but she didn't look sickly at all. One had to wonder if it was the effect of the weather, since it was relatively cold at the time.

"Oh yeah, want to share this? I don't think I can eat it all." She stated casually as she lifted up a carton of what looked a box of cake.

"That was the one from Mugi, right? I've had my share back at the club so…" Mio tried to reason, her eyes still not meeting the other girl.

"Hoooh? You don't have to hold back, you know~…" A trademark teasing smirk was plastered on her face.

"Wha-!" As if it was calculated, the girl finally faced her. Blue orbs meeting her own amber ones. "What do you take me for, huh?"

"There, better."

"…huh…?"

"See, I don't really like talking with someone who doesn't look at me properly." Ritsu scratched her head shamefacedly, smiling gauchely at her friend.

A chilly wind passed through them, playing with their hair in process. After a bit of silent staring, Mio couldn't contain the unexpected heat rising up to her cheeks. So she instead looked away to cover it up. "Y-your point is…?"

In place of an answer, the auburn haired girl just moved closer, placing a reassuring hand on the other girl's shoulder. "Whatever it is that's bothering you, the lovely Ricchan is here to help!" She quipped, flashing up a thumbs-up to add effect.

…

…

…

"Pffft…that was so lame…" Mio fought her sudden urge to laugh out loud.

"W-what?" Ritsu tried acting offended, but in all honesty, her friend's reaction was what she wanted to happen.

"You're so silly!" The troubled look that invaded her face earlier is now replaced by a smile, her eyes shined as it did.

"Hehe!"

Seeing her smile like that always felt gratifying for her. When she has the chance to put away her worst of frowns, she'd try anything—that was what she told herself. That girl really needs someone to look after her despite how reliable she appears.

For how long she'll be able to keep that role was something she often contemplated on, but besides that, she's just glad they're still really close, regardless of her being occasionally irresponsible, annoying, controlling, idiotic and playful.

"…nee, Ritsu?"

"Hnn?"

"…you're having fun, right?"

"Eh?"

"The club and everyone…you like them, don't you?"

She never really understood the point of her questions anymore, but she still answered. "Of course! It's always fun with those guys around. Never a dull moment!"

"…me?" It was a weird question, even Mio knew that. She felt like running away, but all she could manage was blush in her place.

"Best companion I could ask for!" Normally, that would have made her smile like a dolt. But she knew what was coming next. "So fun to tease!"

_I knew it…_

It was such a wonder why she even considered having feelings for this simple-minded friend of hers. Odd as it is, she just do. No matter how much her brain rejects it. Whether it was deep or whatever, the fact that Ritsu was there made her content and motivated. It's a bit selfish of her to think so, but things are fine the way it is…

That way, even if it's just a little while longer...

She'll be having the drummer all to herself.

"Hey, hey, Miooo~~~…"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier at practice, I had blisters and—

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Afterword:**

Yaa~ I dunno what came over me, but here I am…with a K-ON! fic. XD I honestly just based this all on observation and I happen to develop the idea from there. ^^;;; It was from a dream I had the other day that inspired to write an outline, and here is the result. ;3 Well then, I hope you enjoyed my short crap, it's been fun doing this. ^_^

_P.S.: I totally forgot how the others addressed each other (e.g. Mugi and Mio) so this was basically a risky take on how I remembered it being…XD And the song title Curry After Rice was taken off from the anime…XD The manga had the title 'Curry behind the rice' or something along those lines…I thought of putting that one but it was too long to mention and it was kinda weird…ahahahahahaha…_


End file.
